Before the Bird was a Bear: The 25th Hunger Games
by unubear
Summary: "In a world gone bad, a bear - even a bear standing on its head - is a comforting, uncomplicated, dependable hunk of sanity." In the 25th Hunger Games, the first Quarter Quell in the history of Panem, two tributes from each District are voted to compete for the title of Victor. How will a seamstress from District 8 handle the fact that going home will never be an option?
1. Train

**Hello everyone! This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction, and I finally decided to upload it after writing nearly 40 pages of this story, so if you are in for a long read, this may be the story for you! **

* * *

**Set just a few years after the rebellion, with the Dark Day's still fresh in the minds of the Panem citizens, the 25th Hunger Games takes place, the first Quarter Quell. The Districts voted and chose who to send off to fight as the terms for this years Games, and for reasons unknown, District 8 chose to send in Teddy Halrow, the gentle dress maker who had no chance of coming home. **

* * *

**The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins, the characters belong to me! Please feel free to leave a review if you like it! 3  
**

* * *

As I sit on the train, beside the window watching the colourful patterns of the outside world flash before my eyes, I allow myself to think and remember where I am, what has happened, and what is about to become my new reality. It wasn't long ago that I was voted by District 8 to represent in the annual Hunger Games, perhaps only a few hours, but I honestly couldn't even recall. I remember the shudder throughout my body as my name was called, as my mother and brother screamed, as my fiancé hurled himself against the wall of Peacekeepers, my name ringing in the air as he called out for me.

I remember the goodbyes; all the tears shed in that small Justice building room, my mother with her arms around Isaac, my little sweet brother, who clung to me without a word, the only sound leaving his lips as small sobs. And then Barney, my soon-to-be husband, shall I survive the Games, clenching my small hands so tightly in his huge rough ones, comforting me as I sobbed into his warm chest. His tears upon my hair made the numbness I felt within my body become more and more painful, as fear started to settle in. There was no way I was expected to return. They are already mourning for me.

I remember boarding the train, being escorted by Verha Golding, the Capitol representative for District 8, along with my District partner, Thread Carnam, who looked a lot calmer than I assumed I looked right now. I wonder if he was scared though. I wonder if he was just as upset as I was, for being the only two chosen by our District, our families, to be sent off to fight and murder for honour and for sacrifice.

The first part of the train ride was a blur of beautiful furniture made of stunning silks and corduroy, and a bevy of foods and pretty drinks in pretty glasses arranged neatly on small tables around the spacious carriage. We were soon introduced to Ridge Turner, our mentor, and so far, the only Victor from District 8 in the history of the games. He was still quite young as well. He worked us through what was to happen once we reach the Capitol, how we must appear gracious and excited, and how we must "flower under the attention we will receive from the Capitol."

That's when I ended up here, in my room, with the previous hours of the day floating around in my head, my body tensing every time I see the crying faces of my family. I suppose I could cry now, with no one watching, and no one would have to know either, but I honestly don't even know if I have the emotional stamina for it right now. My everything feels so incredibly weak. I make my way over to the bed, and lay down between the multitudes of pillows, curling up into a ball as I sink into the fluffy feeling.

I am woken from my restless sleep by a somewhat impatient Verha, informing me that dinner is served and that attendance is required. I can't deny myself how hungry I am, even though I feel drained and depressed, and food really is the farthest thing on my mind. I don't know what time it is, or how long I've been on the train, but I think about home, and I wonder if they are eating their dinner. I wonder if Barney brought them the rare "after-reaping" strawberries he secretly grows. Probably not, I think as I take a seat at the table. There is nothing to really celebrate after all anyways, is there?

Dinner was delicious, and I could see Thread packing away as much food as he could, realizing I was doing the same thing. We'd both never seen so much delicious and plentiful food, and we'd might as well make the most of it, or so our stomachs seemed to be telling us. I saw him glimpse at me from across the table, his eyes boring right into mine. I wasn't sure how to react, was staring back too unfriendly? Should I smile instead? Or would that just be strange? Maybe he was trying to figure out the best way to kill me in the arena. Oh, that thought didn't go down well with my huge dinner. I skipped dessert and headed for my room, so I could try and lose myself in the pillows once again.

As I neared my carriage, I heard quickening footsteps, followed by my name being whispered. A warm hand grabbed my forearm and I turned sharply, feeling a little nervous. It was Thread, and it seems as if he skipped out on dessert as well. Oh, what the Capitol would say about that. "Teddy," he said again, letting me go, stepping back a little. I must have looked frightened.

"Listen…. I know Ridge says we can't really rely on each other in the arena, but…." He broke off, looking around to see if anyone was approaching. He opened the door to my room and pushed me inside, closing the door as footsteps sounded outside in the carriage nearby. Thread obviously wanted this plan to be a secret from anyone else on this train. "I think we should stick together, until it gets close to the end. I don't want to be the one to kill you,"


	2. Tributes

"_Listen…. I know Ridge says we can't really rely on each other in the arena, but…." He broke off, looking around to see if anyone was approaching. He opened the door to my room and pushed me inside, closing the door as footsteps sounded outside in the carriage nearby. Thread obviously wanted this plan to be a secret from anyone else on this train. "I think we should stick together, until it gets close to the end. I don't want to be the one to kill you,"_

* * *

That's somewhat of a relief to me, as dying in the hands of Thread would make me very upset, not to mention how the rest of our District would feel. I nodded and watched him leave my room, wondering what Thread would be able to give me in the arena. The only thing I can possibly think of is a little protection, as Thread is quite strong and developed for a boy from District 8. But I haven't yet watched the television in my room to see the recaps of the entire District's Reaping's. They would be replaying this at least a few times.

I shower briefly, the strange nobs and soaps confusing me, not sure what I should do with all the bottles of hair products on the small glass shelf that sat against the wall of the shower. I changed into the softest clothes I could find, knowing exactly which factory they were produced in, and exactly which workers did what to them. The pajamas made me feel a little closer to home. I decided now was the best time to hide between the pillows and watch the replay of the Reaping's.

It took a while to find how to turn the television on, but once I did, I was immediately greeted with the loud and jolly voice of Bertie Silver, the host of the Hunger Games, and a famous one at that. I've been told he's quite friendly, and he really does seem it from what I'm viewing on the television. Even if he is a little too enthusiastic about the Games. I seem to have come in at the Reaping in District 10, where two rough looking people get pulled from the crowd, the boy quite stocky looking, and the girl seemed to have quite a fierce look on her face. District 11 followed, with a smallish looking boy, and a tall, elegant looking girl, both with dark skin and hair like which I've never seen before.

On the stage in District 12 were a sad looking couple, holding hands, obviously trembling. They looked so weak as well, as if they didn't eat very much. Both had blonde hair, and apparently, they were brother and sister, from a family of 6. How tragic indeed. I waited 10 minutes before the program restarted from the first District. From District 1, a stunning looking girl took the stage with a bow, her shining hair bouncing off her shoulders in what seemed to be excitement. I was told that Districts 1 and 2 do see this as being one of the greatest honours, to play in the Games, but I never really understood. The District 1 boy also looked just as proud, but he seemed to have a very arrogant air around him. No doubt he was going to be a favourite. The good looking tributes gave one last bow, and then District 2 appeared on the screen.

Ridge warned us against Districts 1 and 2. "They form a group called the "Careers", and they fight together until they have to fight each other. Always strong, always cunning, always ruthless; these people have been trained their whole lives for this moment".

The girl from 2 didn't look like what Ridge was describing. She had to have been about 14, the youngest tribute I think I've seen so far. She was very distraught, which also seemed strange to me. I thought District 2 was supposed to be proud of being chosen? Then I wondered if maybe she saw this as punishment, and her fear made much more sense. It chilled me a little.

The boy from 2 caught my eye, in a really horrific way. From a distance he looked like Barney. By god though, the look this boy had on his face was truly terrifying. Such an expression would be impossible for Barney to achieve. His blonde hair and muscled frame reminded me of what I was leaving behind, but his inexpressive face reminded me of what was to come. The boy was silent, and he didn't bow, or show thanks, nothing of the sort. I hoped I would never come across him while in the arena.

District 3 was next, and a red haired girl climbed the stairs, her expression firm, but her body shaking. She was joined by a boy, who looked quite slim, but exuded the aura of being incredibly clever, as most of District 3 people seem to have. Neither of them looked anywhere but at their feet. The boy caught my interest as well, but District 4 was now up, and I still had to pay attention. The tributes from 4 were interesting to say in the least. The boy was very very short, and perhaps very young, and the girl tribute had the longest hair I'd ever seen. Ridge had also told me that sometimes 4 are included in the Careers group, but I couldn't really see that happening this time around.

District 5's tributes were nothing special either, nothing really stood out, same with District 6. The Boy from District 7 had arms the size of tree trunks, and the girl was about as green looking at the pine trees that framed the District 7 Justice building. She stumbled up stage and threw up, then was rushed off behind the Justice building doors as quickly as possible. Then I heard District 8.

"And here we have District 8, home to the finest seamstresses and fabric producers in all of Panem! Who will the lucky girl and boy be?" They show close ups of Verha running his hand through the paper slips in the glass bowls. And then my name is called out clearly. The silence on the television is overwhelming. I feel the way I did when it was first called out, and it drew tears to my eyes. They showed close ups of my terrified looking face, and then my family, and then Barney's attempts to try and reach me. I sobbed silently.

"Oh now, would you look at that! How sweet! I'll certainly ask young Teddy Halrow about that strapping young chap when her interview comes around, believe you me!" Bertie laughed, very entertained. It's not often people from the crowd attempt to interfere, they usually know better. Thread is called after me, and Bertie makes a comment on how District 8 girls must be beside themselves with him being chosen. I wonder what Thread would say to that.

District 9 is the last District to watch before I want to turn off the television and tune out from the commentary made by Bertie, who seemed to be having a lot of fun pointing out the flaws and winning points about all the chosen children. The tributes from 9 look like the grain they work with, their hair and skin tanned and golden. Nothing else stands out.

Before long I had fallen asleep, dreaming of nothing in particular, but seeing lots of faces weave themselves through my slumber. There was Barney, and Thread, and at some point I saw someone who I'm sure was the boy from 3, but the most dominant face was the boy from 2, which caused me to jolt awake in a light sheen of sweat. I told myself when I awoke to get as far away from this boy as I could, in both the arena and in the Capitol where we might come face to face. To stand out even a little against the other tributes could mean a certain death.


	3. Silver

_I told myself when I awoke to get as far away from this boy as I could, in both the arena and in the Capitol where we might come face to face. To stand out even a little against the other tributes could mean a certain death._

* * *

By then end of the next day we had arrived at our destination, the glorious shapes of the Capitol buildings surrounding us the deeper the train drove into the heart of the Capitol itself. Everything glimmered and gleamed with the sun, and it was magnificent. The people were also quite stunning, though very strange. The Capitol seems to have an odd sense in fashion. But then again, I suppose they can afford that luxury, as fashion has never seemed to exist in District 8, ironically enough.

The train pulled into the station, and there were crowds of people, who were shouting and waving at the train. Thread and I exchanged somewhat confused expressions with each other as the colourful people of the Capitol stared us down with excited looks. We waved back, admittedly a little half-heartedly, and I took my time to look through the crowd, instantly spotting a few bright young girls in clothes I had made from scratch. How lovely they do look.

The arrival at the Training tower was blurry and involved a lot of strange coloured people and car trips and elevator rides. Verha led myself, Thread and Ridge to the 8th floor, briefly filling us in on what was to come. Interviews, training sessions with the other tributes, the opening ceremony and the chariots. He told us we'd report back to the dining room within the hour to be escorted to our stylists, who would work on us for the first event, the Chariot ride, which was tonight, a display of the Tributes to the whole world. I wondered if they'd make us wear something ridiculous, which was usually the case.

Within no time at all, Thread and I had been escorted to our personal stylists, who eyed us up and down, trying to decide what would suit us best. After they had their measurements, we were separated to join our prep team. This is where they would make us beautiful. I was there for hours getting my body hair removed, my finger nails cleaned and shined, my dark hair being washed with strange creams, coming up glossy and silky, and finally having makeup applied to my face for the first time in my life.

I didn't enjoy it very much, but at the end of it all, I came up shining like a brand new doll. My hair curled around my shoulders gently, my eyes sparkled like jewels, and my lips looked plump and soft and sweet. I looked almost unrecognisable. I was finally reunited with Thread as we waited in a small room for Halice and Aera, our stylists, to come and dress us in what they had designed for us. Last year District 8 was dressed as wool spools. I hoped that was not our fate.

"You look really strange," Thread spoke, breaking the ice, splitting the silence in the air. I chucked and gave him a little nudge. "So do you," He actually looked very nice though, his dark curls falling heavy around his face, his skin bronzed and glowing. He did look strange, but in a very lovely way. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed, because his ears started to go bright red. He nudged me back more forcefully.

"I meant it in a nice way," He continued as we laughed at each other's beautiful new appearance. Our laughter was cut short by the sound of the door opening, and Halice and Aera entered gleefully, almost prancing to our sides. "We had a stroke of genius!" Halice exclaimed as he teetered me away from Thread, pushing me through a door, telling me to strip down. Then he scurried out of the room and returned with a clothing bag. Oh my heart was beating so fast. Please don't let it be spools….

When Halice removed the bag on the garment, and let it fall to the floor, I saw it. And surprisingly, I loved it. It was a bear suit. A sweet little caramel coloured bear suit, with ears and paws and it was wearing a little uniform that was coloured with reds and browns. I reached out and touched it, and the fur was soft. It was really quite adorable.

"What is Thread going to be wearing?" I asked a little curiously. He would look ridiculous as a bear. "Oh, Aera decided a lion would suit him best! You'll be matching cuddly plushies!"

After we had been dressed up like stuffed animals, Thread and I were reunited by a chariot that was to be our stage for the next 10 minutes. This is where we would parade ourselves to the world, and try to captivate the attention of the Capitol and potential sponsors. I was so very nervous, and Thread gave me a shaky half smile.

The other tributes were all talking to their stylists around the room, so I had a quick chance to sweep my eyes over them. We weren't the silliest looking District thank goodness, but we were sure to stand out. Halice took me and Thread by the hands, and gave us each a kiss on the cheek. Then he nudged me gently and pointed to the right. "Seems as if you have an admirer!"

Oh no. Thread caught the whisper and whipped his head in the direction Halice pointed out. The boy from District 1 was eyeing me down almost hungrily. A small growl rumbled from Thread, before he pushed me in another direction. I think I heard the boy from 1 laugh.

"You stay away from him, alright?" Thread was talking to me, his face stern. I turned my head back at the boy from 1, and he had his huge arms folded, smirking. It made me feel a little sick. I nodded at Thread and he put a hand on my shoulder. "I can't guarantee that I can protect you in the arena, but I'm going to do it here, I promise," I was honestly touched, and I smiled gratefully. "Just make sure you protect yourself too,"

The chariot parade came and went a lot quicker than I would have thought. The Capitol screamed wildly as each District came out, everyone waving their hands at the audience. The Panem anthem played, and then we were given the "well wishes" of the President, before we were sent away, to return to our rooms. All the tributes disembarked their chariots in the same room we had emerged from, giving thanks to our stylists and getting back into our normal clothes. I had tried to remove as much makeup as possible, and then decided I was satisfied enough to leave.

I looked around for Thread, trying to spot him through all the tributes that were getting ready to go back to the tower, when I was approached by the boy from District 1. Oh no. The tall boy towered me, his arms tensed, his smile wide, and his blue eyes dancing gleefully. His dark hair was messy and thick, styled to perfection by his prep team. I cowered a little at this sudden encounter, my eyes searching around for help, for Thread. I caught the eyes of the boy from 3 briefly, but he glanced away nervously.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a pretty girl from District 8 before," He purred, his voice smooth and full of confidence. I shifted uncomfortably, hoping someone would notice and come to my rescue. I gave a forced polite smile in return. "Oh, thank you," My voice came out as something just above a whisper. I tried to skirt around him, but a muscled arm cornered me against a wall.

"Make sure you watch out when the games start," He got closer and whispered in my ear. "Don't want that sweet face to get scratched up," Before I had time to retaliate, the huge boy was pulled away from me, and I saw an angry looking Thread with his hand on District 1's shoulder.

"Let's go, Teddy," Thread spoke clearly and loudly, drawing some attention. I nodded and slipped past the two of them. The boy from 1 laughed us out of the room. By the time we'd reached the elevator and started heading up to our floor, Thread gave me a very dark look. "I told you, I told you to stay away from him," He spoke slowly, his voice feeling very icy. "I'm sorry, he took me by surprise, and I couldn't get away,"

The elevator dinged at our floor, and we made our way into our hotel room. He threw off his jacket and paced back and forth angrily. Ridge entered the main room after hearing our arrival, and made his way over to us, his face concerned. "What happened?" He asked me, giving me a very stern look. I shook my head in confusion. "I-I don't know, this boy came up to me, and then Thread—" "Which boy?" Ridge demanded. Now he seemed angry as well.

"Silver. The boy from District 1," Thread replied hastily. He finally took a seat and Ridge slammed his hands down on the dining table loudly. I jumped and backed off a little. This was a little too much for me. I was becoming very confused, and I had no idea what was going on. Ridge was cursing under his breath. "What is going on?" All eyes were on me now.

"Did you watch the Reaping's?" I nodded at Ridge, and he continued to stare me down. "Did you watch until the end?" The end? There isn't anything after the Reaping's, just some commentary on the tributes…. Did I miss something dire? I shook my head slowly. Ridge looked very worried, and he exchanged this look with Thread. "They gave our reasons," Thread cut through the silence. "The reasons why our Districts chose us,"


	4. Training

_"They gave our reasons," Thread cut through the silence. "The reasons why our Districts chose us,"_

* * *

My eyes widened in alarm. That is so incredibly awful. To make our districts vote, and then have to announce the reason why. I wondered what reasons validated everyone that was here. "The reason District 1 chose Silver," Ridge continued, "Is because he's known to be unable to control his urges. District 1 thought this might aid him in the Games, to have his urge to kill become almost unparalleled," "But that's not what he has trouble controlling," Thread cut in.

Now it made sense. They were hoping I'd be the girl that didn't catch the eye of this predator. But somehow I did. And now I HAD to make sure never to fall within his range. I sat down on the soft lounge, trembling a little at the thought. Barney and I promised ourselves to each other after marriage. If there was something I would never let the games take from me, it would be my promise to Barney.

"What did they say about me?" I was so curious about that, now that I knew there was a decided reason, and this was a good way to change the subject from Silver. I wish I had stuck around and watched the whole segment. "They said your job wasn't important enough," I gave Thread an unsure look, as if to question the reason. He shrugged back at me. My job in the factory was the most important job. I made clothes for the richest Capitol folk. My job was extremely significant. And then I wondered if that was the real reason behind me being chosen.

Dinner was quiet, even though we had everyone at the table, including Halice and Aera who could not stop talking about our entrance and costumes. They seemed very proud of us. Ridge was telling us he was sure to get us some sponsors, depending on how we do in our training scores. Oh right, training. That starts tomorrow, doesn't it?

Goodnights were exchanged, and we all headed our separate ways. I reached my room, showered, feeling more used to the nobs and creams than I did on the train, washing off the rest of the makeup and hair product, and then changing into some silky pajamas that had been laid out on the bed.

I watched the end commentary on the Reaping's, which they show every night for a week in case anyone was out of the loop, and then debated watching the Chariot reruns, but I decided against it. I mean, there wasn't really much else that could be said about the tributes, only things to be said about the clothes. And I've heard enough about clothes to last me the rest of my life. I hid myself beneath the blanket on my huge bed, smothering myself with the pillows, trying to sleep. I tried to imagine Barney's warmth beside me, but the only image I had in my head was of Silver, and how threatened I was by him. Tomorrow was the first training day, and I will not leave Thread's side, I will not leave Thread's side…

The morning came abruptly, and started with the sound of Verha knocking on my door, shouting to change for training and be out for breakfast. People in the Capitol are so impatient apparently. The training uniform was comfortable, which was a nice change of pace from the usual nonsense that I've been wearing during my Capitol experience. Thread was in the exact same uniform, and we glanced wearily at each other as we took seat for breakfast. I think we both thought matching each other was getting a little old.

Ridge instructed us on what to do when we reached the training room, to learn the survival skills and try out everything. He said if we had something we knew we excelled at, to give it a miss in the training sessions, and to present it to the gamemaker's during the scoring sessions. We aren't supposed to let the enemy know our strengths. The art of surprise is apparently very important.

We took the elevator down to the absolute bottom floor, below the ground levels of the tribute tower, and found that we were within the first batch of tributes to arrive. I looked around and saw the District 12 pair sitting together miserably, holding each other's hands. I learned from the commentary last night that the two of them were twins, and their district voted for them due to their family already having so many children. My heart broke a little for them, knowing that even if they stood a chance, only one of them would be able to go home.

District 1 was here as well, the girl tribute with her glimmery curls of white blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders as she toyed with an array of weapons. She appeared to be a lot more than just a pretty face. Her playful sneer was enough to set me on edge, but then I caught the dark cold eyes of the boy from District 2. Chills consumed me as his stare paralyzed me on the spot. I managed to break my gaze, feeling embarrassed and intimidated, and I decided looking into people's eyes was not doing me any favours. My list of people to avoid was getting longer and longer by the day.

I wondered where Silver of District 1 was, wanting to make sure he was in my sights and as out of my reach as possible. I spotted him making small talk with the girl from 4, who looked very giggly. Perhaps he had found someone else to capture his interests in the arena, I thought, feeling very hopeful at the concept, until he noticed me. I saw his eyes darken a little as a huge ominous smile broke out across his face, and then I was pulled away by Thread, who was incredibly tense. I will stay with Thread; I will stay with Thread…

As soon as the last Districts showed up, we had a rundown of the rules, the main one being not to engage in any sort of fighting with the other tributes. Thanks goodness this rule was in place. The tributes began to spread out, testing the weapons, climbing the obstacle courses, working on small fires, learning about edible plants, basically anything that would keep you alive out in the wilderness. I was useless at everything. I know nothing about weapons, I fell from the climbing ropes, setting up a camp was difficult, and the only plants I recognised were the ones I've embroidered on clothes before, and I hardly know which ones are edible or not. Still, I kept practising, hoping I'd get better before the games.

Thread stuck close by me the whole time, glancing around every time people changed stations. He really was protecting me, and as grateful as I was, this was just getting a little strange. We hardly even exchanged words in school, at work, and on the train, and now he was watching me like a hawk, making sure no one even got a meter within my range. This was something I would have to ask about soon. "Thread, you should go practise something," I finally said, starting to feel guilty that he was only staying where I felt comfortable. He shook his head in reply. "Nah, it's okay, I don't need to,"

I gave a small impatient sigh, and pulled him off to the side. "You watching over me this closely is making me a little uneasy," I finally confess, feeling the weight lift from my shoulders. He sighed as well, and ran his fingers through his shaggy curls. "I'm sorry but, you need more practise than I do, no offence," None taken, I was absolutely hopeless, and there is no point in sugar coating it. "It's just..," His voice lowered a little, and he glanced away. "You deserve to go home more than I do, and I hate that, but I know in my heart its true,"

I stared back at him shocked. "Why should I get to go home more than you?" He shook his head and turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, demanding he answer me. "You are going to be married, and you have a family that you need to look after. I don't have that; I don't have anyone at home. They voted for me because I don't have anyone that would miss me," This was true. I saw the segment on Thread, about how his family died in a house fire while he was at school, and how he had to take on multiple jobs at the factories to keep food on the table. But his life was still just as valuable as mine.

"I don't stand as much of a chance as you do," I finally spoke. Apart from the tributes from 12, I was probably the weakest contender. My chances of surviving and being able to return home were incredibly slim. I've spent my whole life until this point sitting at a table sewing clothes, not doing anything physical enough to lend me a hand in the arena. He sighed loudly, probably in annoyance, and then held out his hand.

"Let's make a deal then. We will protect each other, and pray that one of us gets to go home," I shake his hand. We exchange half-hearted smiles, and then he decides that maybe training with some of the weapons was probably a good idea. He looks worried as he leaves my side, but I reassure him that I'll be alright. I watched him throw spears, handle knifes, test the bow and arrows. He was pretty good at all of these, and I could tell the next week of training would help him improve a lot.

I gradually became more open with the idea of testing out all the weapons as our training sessions progressed, finding that I was still quite useless, but that my fitness was improving, and my aim was getting slightly better. I was actually feeling quite proud of myself, until I considered the thought of throwing the knife I was holding at an actual person instead of a dummy. I felt bile build in the back of my throat, and I wondered if I could ever do it if the opportunity came.

Our training came and went quickly, and before I knew it, it was the day to receive our training scores. Thread and I sat and waited a long time, and then I heard my name called by a robotic voice. Thread squeezed my hand gently, and wished me luck. My heart raced as I entered the training room, which was noticeably a lot bigger without all the other tributes in it. I looked up at the balcony to see the head gamemaker's watching me with curious expressions. What is this small girl going to show us to impress us?


	5. Jedrek

_I looked up at the balcony to see the head gamemaker's watching me with curious expressions. What is this small girl going to show us to impress us?_

* * *

I hoped they didn't have their hopes up, because I still was nowhere near as good as the other tributes. I had seen them all practise, and the skill some possessed was quite frightening. I ended up knitting a pile of ropes together to create a net, which could be used to trap animals and to string up in trees for sleeping. They didn't seem very enthused. I left the room with a heavy heart, and wished Thread luck on my way past him. After about 20 minutes, Thread had joined me back up in our hotel room, and we exchanged our stories.

He laughed when I told him what I had done, and Ridge chuckled a little as well. My face turned red and I really wished I had chosen something else to do. Something with more oomph. Thread told me how he threw a knife right through a training dummy's head, and how it got lodged in the wall behind it. My mouth dropped in amazement, and he said he was shocked as well. "I was trying to get it through the heart honestly, but I missed and got it right through the head instead. And I didn't even throw it that hard, it was a total fluke,"

Ridge told us they'd be airing the results within the hour, and that we should eat and regain our stamina. Thread and I helped ourselves to the desserts and fruits set out on the table. I didn't understand how the Capitol people managed to stay so thin. Verha joined us shortly after we'd finished off some cherry ice cream, and Halice and Aera followed quickly afterwards. Everyone was excited to see our training scores. I wasn't excited though. The lowest score in the history of the Games since they were created 25 years ago was a 4. If I got just under a 4, I'd probably die of shame. But still, that's probably a better death than I would have faced in the arena…

Bertie Silver popped up on the television as we all took our seats, his face brimming with excitement. He spoke for about 5 minutes on what takes place in the training arena, and what the numbers of our score would mean. Before long, the tributes faces appeared on the screen, accompanied by a number. District 1 was first, the girl, Shine, who was very well named, scored a 9, and was then followed by Silver, the boy from 1, who scored 10. Those were very high scores.

District 2 followed, the girl, Tilly, whose picture even looked miserable, scoring a 3. A three! I was still safe from a shameful death yet. I feared what the boy from 2 scored. His name turned out to be Jedrek, and he managed to score a 12. This was the first time anyone had ever scored so high. This meant he was guaranteed to win the Games, according to the gamemaker's. They spent a good few minutes discussing this historical event. I saw Thread watching the screen with a very grim face. Things weren't looking so good for everyone else now.

The tributes from 3 both scored 7's, and I finally found out the boy's name. Limiter, from District 3. I wondered what he had done to earn a 7, since I hardly saw him train down in the training room. Districts 4, 5, and 6 all scored 5's and 6's, and District 7's tributes both scored 4's. Then it was District 8's turn. I saw my picture appear on the screen, and then my number flashed up. I scored a 6. Halice squealed and hugged me. This was a good score, according to Halice. I was a little impressed myself, admittedly, I figured my knitting wasn't too impressive, but I guess they saw something more useful being born from my skills.

Thread was next, and he scored an unbelievable 10. His mouth nearly dropped to the floor, and everyone in the room let out loud gasps of amazement. Ridge shook Thread in a surge of happiness, and we all congratulated him on the highest score ever achieved in District 8. Maybe we really would have another winner this year! We continued to watch the rest of the scores, still buzzing in excitement, and I saw as the two from District 9, the Goldies, both scored identical 9's. District 10 scored an 8 and a 9, and both 11 and 12 had their tributes score 4's.

Verha commented on how weak this year's batch was, but he gave us very pleased smiles. We had done very well, considering the combinations of mine and Thread's score. We all indulged in sweet drinks to celebrate. It was very late after the small congratulatory "party" ended, Ridge asleep on the couch, Halice and Verha deep in a very loud conversation, and Aera saying her goodnights. Thread and I exchanged our goodnights not long after, and parted our ways for a well-deserved rest.

We spent all of the next day preparing for our interviews which would take place that night, live in front of an audience and on television, Ridge running me over what type of questions would be asked, telling me to be sweet with my answers, and to act as cutesy as possible. According to Ridge, he was trying to rope sponsons in for me using what he called my "cute traits". It was a bit of a strange concept, people in District 8 weren't really the type of people to care much for appearances, so I'd never really been called anything like cute before. Cute was what clothes were, and what stuffed animals were. But I guess if the Capitol thought I was cute, I could run with it.

I was instructed to smile a lot with my mouth closed, to make my voice soft and sweet, to look very excited at all times, and to be quite modest and somewhat shy. I was kind of like that anyways, but for the full effect, I had to emphasise as much as possible. It was a very tiring day, and by the time I met up with Thread, I would tell he was feeling the same. We were led off to join Halice and Aera, to get our makeup and clothes ready for the night. Halice decided to change my hair for the night, so he personally cut my hair himself, giving me a straight fringe just below my eyebrows.

It was very cute, and now I saw exactly how the Capitol was to see me. The shape made my face look rounder, my cheeks plump, and it framed my eyes so they stood out more so than before. My makeup was done softly, with pinks and some light glitter, with big fake lashes and shiny lips. My eyes looked twice as big with the lashes, and I started to resemble a pretty doll once more. The dress Halice designed for me reminded me of these cakes that we ate in our hotel room. I think they were called angel cakes. The dress was puffy and soft, with many layers of chiffon frills. The straps were silky and had small little wings drifting over the shoulders.

My hair had been styled to curl under my chin, and a small pair of pearly bear shaped ears where placed on my head. I was given small white shoes and glittery stockings, and then I looked in the mirror. I looked like an angel, like an ethereal fairy type creature, cute and pretty and tiny. Halice looked positively beside himself for his work, squealing and touching all the layers of lace and frills, speaking quickly as he showered me in compliments. I don't think I had ever felt more beautiful. This is how I wanted to look at my wedding. I thought of Barney, at home with my family, and how he'd be watching tonight. How'd he have been watching every night. I wonder if he thinks I'll return home to him, and I wonder if me dressed in all white will bring tears to his eyes. It was starting to bring some to my own.

All the tributes where lined up before the interviews were to take place, and I saw that everyone looked absolutely stunning. All the girls looked sweet, even the angry looking girl from District 10, and the boys all wore handsome suits to match their District counterparts. Thread stood behind me in a suit of white and light blue, his hair messy and aloof. I wondered what kind of persona he was going to put on tonight.

Bertie came out on stage, and the huge audience roared. He started up the interviews, welcoming Shine onto the stage. He asked about her confidence in the games, her home, what she thought of the Capitol, all the usual questions, and then everyone gave her a round of applause. Silver was called up next. He pumped his fist into the air, and took the stage with a very smooth arrogance. The audience went wild for him.

The usual questions were asked, until Bertie went a little off topic. This sometimes happens when he knows the Capitol wants to know more about the Tribute. His question was about Silver's reputation with the ladies. "So, I hear you are a ladies man, Silver! Tell me, do you have a girlfriend back home?" Silver laughed and shook his head, leaning back confidently in the chair. "I don't actually, a lot of girls can't really handle my… passion," The audience all "oooohhh"ed at this. This apparently made him seem desirable; made him come across as a little dangerous, like he couldn't be tamed by love, only lust. Bertie commented on this, and the audience swooned. This made Silver's eyes gleam fiercely. But it only made me sick to my stomach.

He was cheered off stage, and then District 2's interviews began. The girl, Tilly, was so small and fragile looking, and seemed to be trying to play the sympathy card, but that doesn't usually go down well with the Capitol, especially if you are from a Career District. Jedrek took the stage next, everyone cheering for him, probably because of his score. I saw a few women in the crowd fan themselves. I suppose he was very good looking, but it was hard to picture him in that light when you knew he would try and kill you in a days' time. Bertie shook his hand, and Jedrek nodded at him, without as much as a smile.

Most of the answers to Bertie's questions where brief and to the point, usually only a few words. Bertie seemed to be finding it a little tough to talk to Jedrek, and it was reflecting badly. The audience wanted a reaction, they wanted something exciting. Then Bertie asked the question they'd all be waiting for. "Do you think you will win the games, Jedrek?" That's when a smile broke out over his face. A cruel, horrible smile. "I will kill everyone, without hesitation, for the glory of winning the Games,"


	6. Angel Cake

_"I will kill everyone, without hesitation, for the glory of winning the Games," _

* * *

Murmurs broke through the rest of the tributes, whispering silently to each other in fear. I realized I was holding Thread's hand tightly, because he squeezed back gently, and I broke hold. The expression he swapped with me couldn't have been clearer. We will die if we encounter this boy, and that is certain. But unfortunately for us, we would both be stuck in a battleground with this monstrous boy tomorrow, and he was the type to win.

I watched the tributes in front of me disappear one by one, heading up on the stage, answering questions, hearing applauses, and the closer it got to District 8, the more my nerves started to chew me up. I was generally a quiet person; I never really spoke out back at home, let alone in front of the entire nation of Panem. I couldn't even hear what the other tributes were saying as my turn drew nearer and nearer, the line getting shorter with every 3 minutes. Suddenly, it was time.

"And now, put your hands together for the angelic girl of District 8, Miss Teddy Halrow!"

I may have stumbled up stage, I wasn't really sure, but I felt Bertie's warm hands on mine, sitting me down in a soft velvety chair. I looked out at the audience, and the light almost blinded me. My eyes began to focus, and I saw what looked like the entire Capitol watching me with immense concentration, probably trying to determine if I was worthy enough to be sponsored. I looked back to Bertie, knowing the questions were about to come at me.

"Well Miss Teddy, how are you today?" I pulled the cutest face I could manage, widening my eyes and clasping my hands together in my lap. The audience awed. "I'm really good Bertie, though, I am a little tired," "Tired? What have you being doing to make you so tired?" "I was trying to figure out all the funny knobs in the showers last night, it took me a while!" The audience's laughter fitted in with Bertie's chuckles and my own giggling. I felt a little stupid, but I think I was doing exactly what Ridge was hoping for. I think I was winning them over.

"So, let's recap here. You are a small girl from District 8, you are adorable, you scored a 6 in your training, and everyone loves you! Tell me, what is it that you did back home?" I tried not to let the pang of homesickness flash over my face. So I gave him a sugary smile instead. "Why, I make clothes, of course!" He nodded with a grin, wanting me to go on, to tell everyone more. I gestured at his jacket, remembering the stitching around the hem, something I had done earlier this year. I didn't realize until I was up close enough to recall, but it was definitely my work. "Bertie, see the embroidery on the hems of this jacket?" He nodded very quickly, hanging onto my every word. The audience fell silent.

"This is my work, I did this a few months ago, it was a request order, and they didn't know anyone skilled enough to be able to handle the type of threads needed for this pattern. I usually work in the children's clothing department, but sometimes I get sent the tough things no one else can manage," I made sure to beam with pride, and gasps were heard throughout the audience. No doubt others were all wearing request clothing too. Bertie clapped his hands in amazement. "Goodness, you truly have a wonderful gift, a wonderful gift you've shared with us all!" The whole place roared. This was my winning feature. My gift to give them beautiful clothes. The gift they would lose when I died. That thought made me a little happy.

"Now, one last question before we send you away. At the Reaping in your District, there was a person calling out for you. Can you tell us a little more about this?" I knew Barney would come up. Ridge had prepared me for this. To just tell the truth. Maybe people would sympathize for a poor girl who wanted to go home and get married to her love. I was prepared, but it was still a painful thought. His face that day still pulls itself through my nightmares.

I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, stilling my heart as much as I could. "That was my fiancée. His name is Barney. I met him not long after my father passed away, and he helped us out so much. I fell in love with him, and then I guess he fell in love with me. Barney makes teddy bears in the toy factory, so people think it's a little funny that we ended up in love," I could see the sad look on Bertie's face, and the audience responded to me with a sigh. The Capitol loved romance apparently. Bertie held my hands in his, giving me a reassuring squeeze. "We all eagerly await your wedding, Miss Teddy," He stood me up and raised my hand. "Miss Halrow everyone!" I was applauded off stage. I didn't want to watch anymore.

I hid away, waiting for Thread's interview to be over, so we could go back to the tower for the last peaceful sleep we would ever have. He joined me after what seemed like hours, and we headed back with Ridge, who followed us without a word. Apparently Bertie had asked both of us things we didn't like talking about, because Thread was just as silent as I was. We all ate quietly, knowing what tomorrow would bring, not feeling at all prepared, or ready, only scared. Ridge told us he'd wake us early in the morning, and then left without a goodbye. It must be hard for him, getting close to all these kids, and then watching them get sent off to die.

I readied myself for bed, showering for the last time, using all of the fancy soaps and creams and everything I could get my hands on. I figured I might as well. I put on the warmest pair of pajamas I could find in the drawers, and just before I was about to slip under the covers, someone was knocking on the door. I opened it up to find a very firm faced Thread. He must be starting to feel it now as well, the dawn that was going to creep up on us slowly through the night, the certain death and pain and horror we would face in the morning.

"Do you mind if I stay in here for a while?" For the briefest second, I saw a look on his face I hadn't seen in years. I saw that look on his face the day after his family was lost to the fire. It wasn't just sadness, but the look of pure loneliness, haunting his eyes. "Of course you can," I replied, leading him inside, closing the door gently. We sat together on the floor, not saying a word, just being silent and still, for what seemed like an eternity. When I awoke, it was barely morning, and Thread and I were both on the bed, how, I wasn't really sure. He was still, the only one of us under the sheets. His hands were reached out to mine, his knuckles brushing against the tips of my fingers gently. I am glad I got to wake up with someone beside me.

It was when the sun was fully up that Thread woke up, looking a little embarrassed that he had fallen asleep in here, but he seemed glad that he wasn't alone. We joined Ridge and Verha in the main room, Verha nodding at us, Ridge not even looking at us. We were instructed to change, and then we met back up, getting ready to leave. Before long we boarded a hovercraft, not before saying our final farewells. I knew he wouldn't appreciate it, but I gave Ridge a hug, and thanked him profusely. He was silent, but then responded, accepting my embrace. "Don't let them change you," He whispered, letting me go, giving Thread a nod, and then leaving with Verha. I won't, I promised silently.

All of the tributes were seated and strapped in, and then jabbed in the arm with a huge device. It was painful, and the small object tucked underneath my skin itched. Almost everyone looked on edge. Some were crying. Some were smiling. I closed my eyes, drowning out everyone, not wanting to make eye contact, to draw attention, to see the despair on the faces of those poor people expecting death. I ran over my plan in my head repeatedly, clutching my token tightly. A token is the only thing we were all allowed to bring with us into the Games, and mine was a small locket with a picture of Barney and Isaac together, sketched by a very talented woman back at my factory. It was my birthday present from Barney.

My plan seemed simple, but pulling it off might prove difficult, depending on what the arena would hold. I was not to engage in the bloodbath. I was not to try to reach the weapons by the Cornucopia. My plan was to grab the closest backpack to me, and take off as fast as possible, and stay as out of reach as I could manage. Last year the arena was set up like an old abandoned city, with huge skyscrapers and sewers. It was a very violent year, and the setting made it more horrible than usual. I hoped the arena this year was at least pretty…

The hovercraft landed after an hour or so of being in the sky, and everyone was escorted away by their stylists. Halice led me down corridors, elevators, and then we finally reached a small grey room, with nothing inside but a clear tube and a bench. There were some clothes on the bench for me to change into. I put on the warm pants, a simple shirt, pulled on the giant black boots, and zipped a jacket up to my chin. It was dark and had apple green stripes down the arms, and one across the chest. My hand brushed against my necklace, and the cold metal stung against my flesh. I wasn't ready for this. I was so scared.

Halice gave me a cheery smile and kissed my cheeks, wishing me luck, telling me to come back so he could make more clothes for me. It took all my effort to bring something close to a smile to my face. A voice sounded, and the tube opened up with a whooshing noise. I started to tremble uncontrollably, my feet dragging across the floor towards the tube, eventually getting up on the platform. Just remember, don't run towards the weapons, run away as fast as you can, don't go before the minute is up, don't trust anyone, don't kill anyone, don't let them change you…

Do not let them change you. I wasn't going to kill, not even if it was just me and another tribute left. If I die, I'll die as Teddy Halrow, not as a murderer who takes pride in their victory. The floor beneath my feet rumbled, and the platform pushed me up through the tube. Halice waved goodbye as I disappeared up into what I assumed was the floor of the arena. The nerves started kicking in; I thought I was going to throw up at any second. My heart pumped faster and faster as I saw light, shutting my eyes at the suddenness of it. And then I stopped.

I opened my eyes, my vision impaired by the light, blinking quickly to adjust my sight. I saw something shiny gleaming in the distance. I heard ticking, and I saw numbers flashing. It was starting. The Games were beginning.**  
**


	7. The Games

**I want to say a huge thankyou to C.T Macabre for the favourite and follow, and the many kind words! I am so very very grateful!  
**

**So, here we are, the games are beginning! That means violence, adult themes, etc, so if any of you aren't okay with that, please don't read on!  
**

**Enjoy you guys, thank you for reading once again! 3  
**

* * *

**THE GAMES**

The clock was on 48 when my eyes finally adjusted to the brightness. I glanced around quickly, to see all the other tributes with a good few meters distance from each other, everyone on podiums, in a semi-circle, facing the giant gleaming cone that was in front of us. This must be the Cornucopia. I saw bags scattered everywhere, and weapons positioned right in the mouth of the huge metal horn. Do not go for them, take a bag and run…

My eyes scanned the ground for the closest bag, and I saw it, halfway between the Cornucopia and what seemed to be leading into a forest. The trees around the area where not very tall, but might provide good cover if I take off quickly. We were all in a field of long grass, with small purple and red flowers jutting up in patches. Definitely much prettier than last year.

30. The tributes all had their eyes forward, in position to bolt as soon as the count hit zero. I made brief eye contact with Thread, but he broke it quickly. I wonder if he was still considering protecting me. My body was tense, staring at the clock, sweating out of nerves and the heat from the sun that beat down on me. 20. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself. Don't panic, it's going to be alright… I wondered if Barney and Isaac were watching right now. I wonder if Barney could see how scared I was.

10. I heard a girl start crying, it was the girl from 7 that threw up on stage at the Reaping's. I didn't dare glance at her. Her wails nearly drowned out the ticking as the clock numbered down. 5. Oh my god, it's going to be okay, just take the pack and run… 3. I tried to swallow my fears, preparing my legs to run as fast as I humanly could. 2.

1.

0.

I almost fell of my podium, dashing out quickly, my breath catching in my throat, reaching that backpack, before I was pushed sharply. It was Thread. "RUN!" He screamed. I caught the look in his eye, and I took off between the trees, stumbling and tripping, the cold rush of air burning my face as tears leaked from my eyes. I slowed down, trying to catch my breath. The echoes of screaming filled the air. I heard no one nearby. I had to go back; I had to see if Thread was okay. I silently circled around, creeping up at the edge of the trees, hoping to be able to see the Cornucopia, and still not be spotted. Crouched down in a clump of thick long grass, I saw.

The Careers group had formed, and they were merciless. Shine, the pretty girl from District 1, was laughing as she took a knife to the throat of the girl from 5, the girl screaming and struggling before her blood spilled all over the grass. Silver quickly sent an arrow through the boy from 11 as he tried to make an escape, his body falling limply on the ground, the silver arrow gleaming from his head. The girl from 12 was running, her brother falling behind her, his wails sending chills down my spine as a sword skewered him from the back to the front. Jedrek wiped his hands on his jacket, not even bothering to follow the screaming blonde girl.

I couldn't keep count of the people falling and dying, the looks on the faces of the Careers with each kill. I saw out of the corner of my eye someone darting towards the trees, his dark curls streaming in the wind. Thread! He was being chased by someone, I felt sure it was the boy from 4, who was brandishing a giant knife. The boy lodged his knife in Thread's bag, and they both went down. My heart stopped, hearing yelling, before someone stood up. It was Thread, his hands and face bloody, his jacket wet with dark stains. His first kill. He wasted no time, darting off between the trees, in the opposite direction of me. I saw the Careers finish up, and I didn't stick around.

It was after about 15 minutes of running that the cannons started going off. There were 8 large bangs. Only 16 of us left. I kept trudging on, my legs eventually burning, starting to shake and give out. Even with all the training, I was still weak. I kept going until the forest came to an end, and then I saw what else the arena had in store for me. I thought the arena might just be one huge forest, but meadows and fields stretched as far as my eye could see, everywhere dancing with wildflowers, garden flowers, willow trees and shrubs. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. I quickly made my way to a willow tree, pushing aside the strings of green leaves that brushed against the grass. I mustered all of my effort to climb to the top, hoping that I was hidden enough. It wasn't a very tall tree, but the leaves at the top were thick, and if someone came inside, I was sure they wouldn't see me.

I pulled the pack off my back, examining the contents. There was an empty water bottle, some rope, some elastic bands, and some nails. I had no idea what I was going to do with all of these, but it didn't matter right now. I could feel the air growing cooler, knowing that night time was approaching. Gathering my courage, I stuck my head out the top of the tree a little, trying to take in my surroundings. In the distance, between a few more willow trees, the setting sun glimmered on the surface of a small lake. Hope and relief flooded my body. That is where I would head first thing. Then I saw a moving object, heading towards the lake.

Her red hair looked like gold in the evening light, and she looked very much worn down. It was the girl from 3. I saw on the television that her name was Asey. She slowed her running, probably thinking she was in the clear, and that no one was around. So far, she was the only person I saw in this area, and I wasn't about to go and attack her. She seemed to be taking her time to examine the flowers, giving a joyful little skip. Maybe they didn't have flowers in District 3 either, I wondered to myself. Then she screamed.

I saw her scratching at her skin, her moans and wails floating through the air. Pieces of fabric fell from her body, and her hair fell out in chunks. Then she was still, falling to the floor with a thump. A cannon sounded, making me jump. It wasn't until a hovercraft came for her body that I could see what had happened. Some kind of acid must have been sprayed from somewhere. Her face illuminated by the light from the hovercraft, looking melted and holey, and her cheeks were covered with blisters. It's not uncommon for people at home to die from an accident with acid.

I was on edge for the next hour or so, wondering if the tree I was in would unleash its fury, or if acid would spray me in the face as well. At this point though, my body felt so weak, I wasn't even sure if I minded dying. I lay in the crook between two branches, hoping morning would come soon. I wasn't sure what I would do, come morning, but I knew running around panicked during the day would be a lot easier than doing it at night. I sighed and my stomach growled quietly. I figure I should have tried to acquire food before hiding away, but I was too panicked to even think about it. I could always venture out now but…

I must have been up in this tree for at least a couple of hours now, because the sun was gone, and a full moon hung in the air. The cold breeze nipped at my skin and I shuddered, realizing how thirsty I was becoming. My mouth was dry, my lips cracking. My legs still ached, but I decided now was the best time to sneak over to that lake. It wasn't too far away; all I had to do was run over and avoid the area where Asey was sprayed.

The trip down the tree was not as graceful as the trip up the tree. I managed to smack my face on some branches on the way down, grazing my cheeks and hands on the bark. It was a little painful, but nothing compared to the strain I felt in my legs when I started to walk. It was very obvious that my muscles had never endured anything like this before. I pushed through the trees leaves, my water bottle in my hand, limping as fast as I could towards the water source, keeping my eyes peeled for any sounds or movements. The moonlight made it easy to see where I was going, but if anyone was around, it would also make it easy for me to be spotted.

I swerved the bush Asey had been near, seeing hair and cloth on the grass about a meter away from me. I took in the appearance of the flowers, and they were like none I'd ever seen in a book. They had giant purple petals and a small green flap on the stem. I made a mental note to avoid purple flowers for now on. Kneeling by the edge of the lake, I slipped my water bottle into the cool clear water, sighing at the feeling of the water against the scrapes on my hand. I quickly did the lid on my bottle and splashed some water on my face.

It was so soothing, so cool against my small injuries, but it made me feel completely refreshed. I had a small sip of water, making sure it was safe to drink, and then I sat for about five minutes, waiting for any after effects. There was none. I finished the entire bottle, refilled, and then relaxed, taking in the beauty around me. All my life I had dreamed of seeing such a stunning place filled with sweet flowers and grass. The only view at home was giant factories and grey skies from pollution, as far as you could see. Metal fences charged with electricity kept us locked in, and even if you ventured near them, the distance only contained ruins of what once was. The only green I ever saw was the fabric I worked with.

I almost cried out in shock as the Capitol symbol appeared in the sky above me, the Capitol anthem, Horn of Plenty, playing loudly. This is where they would flash images of the tributes that have died tonight. They started with Asey, and as her face appeared in the sky, all I could see was her red hair scattered on the grass a few meters away. The boy from District 4 appeared as well, the boy that Thread had killed. It made me shudder, to know that he died because of Thread, but that feeling fled quickly. I'm glad Thread was still alive. Both the tributes from 5 were dead, the girl from 6, the two from 7, the boy from 11, and last of all, the boy from 12. His twin was still alive.

It was as his face shone in the sky that a strangled scream pierced the air. It wasn't far from me either. I stumbled to my feet and took off back towards my willow tree, my fear and adrenaline helping me scale the branches easier than before. Hiding back up in the top of the brush, I tucked my water bottle into my bag, and stuck my head out. I saw a girl jot out from the trees on the other side of the lake, her blonde hair dancing behind her as she fell into the grass in a sobbing heap. It was the twin girl. I thought the scream was of pain, but she didn't look injured at all. She was just mourning for her brother. My heart tore as she screamed what I assumed was his name at the sky.

But she was too loud, and this was very dangerous, for the both of us. My tree was a good hiding spot, and if she didn't try to calm down, I might be discovered. I watched her as she completely gave up, her entire body on the ground, her weeping never ending. I can't imagine the pain she was feeling. If I had seen Isaac die, I knew I'd be doing the same. But my suspicions were right. She had given herself away.

The Careers burst through the trees on her side of the lake, shouting and laughing, her terrified yelps cutting through the sounds of the night as she attempted to get away. She was halfway through the lake by the time Shine had caught up, her white ringlets appearing to be tinged with dark red. The girl from 12 wailed like a dying animal as Shine held her arms back. Shine pulled out a large knife, laughing. I heard her say something loudly, but I couldn't make out what it was from this distance. Within seconds, the small girl from 12 slumped to the floor, and the cannon fired.

That poor girl. Her family must be absolutely broken. I saw the Careers strip her of her bag, taking all the useful items they could. That's when they headed in my direction. My heart pounded rapidly as they waded through the lake quickly, reaching my side of the meadow with ease. I tucked my head back into the tree and tried to still my shaking body. My bottom lip trembled; I had to bite it just to keep it still.

I heard them walk past where Asey died, gaining distance towards my tree. I gripped my bag tightly, and commanded my body to be still. I can't die at the hands of these monsters. I heard them talking within themselves as they walked past my tree, slowing about a meter away. "I think she went mad," I heard a high pitched giggle, obviously Shine. "She screamed as soon as his face showed, what an idiot!" Rage flared inside of me at this horrible girl making fun of the pain of losing a brother. Her laughter made me clench my fists angrily.

"We need to find the boy from 8," That was Jedrek's voice. They were hunting Thread. Thread did score a high number after all, and he was probably one of the biggest threats to them. But Thread couldn't fight the three of them alone. I hoped he was hiding somewhere safe. "What about the girl from 8?" Silver. My entire body tingled. I heard Shine laugh. "She's not even that pretty, why do you want her?" I should have been insulted, even though I knew I wasn't very outstanding, but I was curious about his interest in me as well.

"It's none of your business," he spat back at her. The tone he held in his voice was incredibly cold. I could hear Shine backing off. "Let's go," Jedrek was obviously the leader. He didn't seem to want to stand around wasting time talking about a useless girl from District 8. He wanted to find Thread. I couldn't see the look on his face, but I'm sure it was terrible. I heard them start to walk away, and I popped my head out the top of the tree again, making sure they were truly gone. The hovercraft came for the girl from 12, and then my thoughts went back to what Jedrek had said. I prayed they wouldn't find Thread, and I told myself I'd look for him first thing tomorrow.


	8. Tokens

**Oh wow, I've reached 101 views, I'm so over the moon! Please, if you find some free time, I'd love some reviews!**

**What's going to happen now? Will there be more deaths? Romance? I suppose you'll have to wait and see!  
**

* * *

My sleep was interrupted many times through the night; each time I awoke I found I was covered in sweat. By the time the sky started to lighten, I had dried out my water canteen. Sliding down the tree easily, I found my legs had recovered from their overexertion yesterday, no longer throbbing in pain. I examined the area cautiously before making my way out, keeping low, skirting over to the lake as silently as possible. I filled up my water bottle, drained it, and then refilled it, putting it in my bag. I had to move on, I had to try and find Thread. I knew I wouldn't be any help to him if we encountered the Careers, but we did promise to protect each other.

I decided to let luck guide me, picking a random direction and taking it, striding quickly, not wanting to walk, but knowing that running wouldn't help me out either. I kept alert to sounds, most of them belonging to animals, the rest just other things like leaves rustling in the trees. The air was sweet and warm, and I had to unzip my jacket after an hour of walking. The forest part of the arena seemed to circle the Cornucopia, where no doubt the Careers would have made camp.

After another hour of walking, I stumbled across another field, but this field had giant oak trees scattered randomly, the whole field brimming with yellow flowers. I could hear some birds singing gently high above me as I made my way under one of the trees. I slowly brushed through the flowers, still being as alert as possible, but I was getting distracted by the stunning scenery. I glanced to my left, hearing a crack, when something shot right past my head.

It lodged itself into the ground in front of me, almost becoming lost in a bunch of daisies. It was an axe. I whipped my head around to see a ferocious looking girl charge at me, her teeth bared like a wild animal. It was the girl from District 10, and she was about to kill me. She must have been up in that tree and jumped down as I walked under it. I shrieked as she pounced at me, slamming to the floor with a thud, completely winded by her giant frame. My hands scrambled around, trying to push her off, scratching at her face. She growled as I dragged my fingernails across her right cheek, blood rolling down her tanned skin. Her eyes held a look of pure rage.

"I'm going to kill you, eight!" She now had the axe in her hand again, straddling my waist, keeping me down. I thrashed about, crying out as she swung the axe down, clipping my shoulder as I ducked my head away. The pain was white hot and intense, and tears stung in my eyes. I felt dizzy from the blow, but I still struggled against her, trying to push her off. She was so heavy though, I had no chance. The odds were in her favour. I squeezed my eyes shut as she raised the axe again; not going to miss this time, and I was waiting for the end, but it didn't come. Instead of death, I felt her being dragged off me, my body numb, still trying to cope with the injury I had received.

I saw as Thread took a knife to her back, holding her by her hair, and I watched the life leave her eyes rapidly. Thread let her limp body drop to the floor, and took the axe from her hand. Within seconds he had lifted me from the ground into his arms, and carried me away from the scene. The expected cannon sounded loudly, scaring off the singing birds. That was the last thing I remember from that field. I must have either fallen asleep or fallen unconscious, because the evening was upon us when I awoke, and there was a small fire crackling. I looked around to find we were hidden in a tiny room missing a door, in the middle of what seemed to be rose gardens, from what I could see outside.

"How are you feeling?" Thread asked, sliding over towards me. He had a cooked mouse on a stick in his hands, but his attention was aimed at me instead. I winced as I sat up, and examined my wound. Thread had done his best to patch it up, but it was still bleeding quite a bit. My jacket had been folded and placed under my head as a pillow while I was out. He handed me the mouse, and I was so hungry, I munched down on it, not answering his question straight away. I wasn't really sure how I was feeling either. I was still in a lot of pain, but I felt a lot more messed up inside. I had never seen anyone die before, and now, I had seen a lot of people die in a very short time period of time.

When I finished the mouse, I finally replied. "I think I'm alright…. Are you alright?" He shrugged at me. "To be honest, I'm not really sure… I'm just glad I found you in time," He offered me another mouse, but I turned it down. I think one was enough for me right now. "Did anything happen when I was passed out?" He took a bite out a mouse and nodded. "Yup, we passed the girl from 11 on our way back here," I remembered her as being tall and graceful looking. "How'd she die?" He pulled a face at me and shuddered a little. "Her body was crawling with spiders, so it must have been that," I wanted to throw up the mouse at that thought.

We sat in silence as Thread finished off his meal, extinguishing the fire with his boot. We both huddled together against the wall to the side of the room, keeping out of way of the doorway. It was starting to get cold now, and I was shuddering a little. Thread wrapped us both up with a thin blanket he had acquired in his backpack, and then tucked both of our jackets around my shoulders. I gave him a grateful look, and he nodded in return. The silence continued, until Thread turned to face me.

"What would you being doing at home right now?" His question made me homesick, but I think he was just trying to take his mind off what had happened today. I pulled the jackets around my shoulders a little tighter; the air was much colder than the previous night. "Well…. I supposed I'd either be in the factory, or I'd be at home with my family," I wonder if they were watching now. Maybe it would make them sad if I talked about them. "And Barney?" He stared into my eyes, his dark eyes searching mine for an answer. "He'd be at home with—"I was cut off by the feeling of Thread's hands in my hair, his lips against mine gently. My entire body tensed up at the suddenness of Thread's affection, and he pulled away. We kind of just stared at each other until he cleared his throat. "Make sure you tell him I'm sorry when you get back home,"

My face turned red, and I felt a little guilty at enjoying the kiss. Barney was probably watching right now, he was probably feeling so betrayed… Thread gave me a little nudge and tried to smile. "I just had to do it at least once, y'know?" I was still a little shocked. "Why?" I whispered quietly, just loud enough for him to catch it. He shrugged and then turned his head away. "It's not important. Let's check out that wound again," The subject changed as quickly as that, and I didn't bring it up again, though Thread seemed slightly colder towards me.

My gash was watered down and redressed, and we got under the blanket again. An awkward tension filled the air, and I couldn't take it anymore. I curled up to him, my head on his chest, feeling his warmth surge through me. He was still for a minute or so, before wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry," I murmured. He just chuckled. "You don't need to be sorry for anything, Teddy,"

* * *

It was light when I had awoken, my eyes blurred and my shoulder throbbing with red dull pain. I managed to pull myself up against the wall, taking my time to examine it properly. The axe had just missed my collarbone, but it gashed my shoulder deeply. The area around the wound was red and black and bruised, and every time I moved, the pain that shot through my body was almost crippling. I shrugged my jacket on gently, and looked around with a sigh. That's when I noticed Thread was missing.

Jumping to my feet quickly, ignoring the pain tearing through my chest, I jogged outside, looking around wildly. There was nothing but rose bushes everywhere, the far edge of the garden lined by trees. The colours of the roses made my head spin in wonder, but now was not the time to admire. I wondered if Thread had decided to abandon me, maybe wanting to keep fighting alone, but after what happened last night, I couldn't really see any sense behind that idea. Then a scary thought crossed my mind. What if someone had taken him while we were sleeping? Yet, that didn't make sense either, because then I would be gone as well… My heart pounded in my head as I circled the little house thing we had been staying in, keeping my eyes peeled for any movement. Maybe it was just because I was hungry, sore and a little tired, but I felt like I was about to cry.

I decided to head back inside, to wait, figuring he would come back soon, that maybe he was out looking for more mice, or maybe something more substantial, like a bird or a fish or anything. Maybe he went out to get some water, I didn't know. I took a swig from my own water bottle, noticing how low it was getting. Sighing, I tossed it back in my bag, and I waited. The smell from the roses was intense, making me a little sleepy, so I leaned back against the wall and inhaled the aroma of the flowers deeply. I drifted into a light slumber, filled with roses and butterflies, before I felt myself slammed into consciousness quickly.

Thread was back, and he had a terrified look on his face. "Get up, we have to leave!" he hissed under his breath. He pulled me to my feet, and I grabbed my bag and belongings, forcing my body to keep up with Thread, whose grip on my arm was like a vice, not letting go for anything. My chest heaved, trying to work my way into a steady breathing pace, still shocked from my sudden awakening. Cramps split up my side, and I could feel my wound starting to leak blood. It slid down my arm warmly, but I had no time to think about it right now. If Thread said to run, then that's exactly what I would do.

It took about forty minutes of sprinting to come to a place Thread had deemed safe. He pulled me down beside a lake, helping me scale the huge black rocks, until we found ourselves in something that was not quite a cave, but provided enough shelter and coverage. We had our backs pushed up against the rocks, flattening out so if someone came by they would definitely not be able to spot us without looking properly. Ragged breathes were drawn out of me from my exhaustion, and after minutes of pushing against the rocks, we could relax. If someone was following, they would have found us by now.

Before I even had a chance to breath in, Thread had his arms around me tightly, one hand in my wind tangled hair, his body shuddering against mine. I held him back, patting his back gently, trying to calm his trembling body. "I'm sorry Teddy, are you alright?" I nodded at him, and he responded with a kiss, one more intense than the previous one I had received from him. His lips were cool against mine, and although I knew what was happening was wrong, I felt comforted by the physical contact. I couldn't help but kiss him back. It was almost like kissing Barney, but this felt more desperate and needy, almost like it was crucial.

It was at that moment that I felt tears run down my dirty cheeks, stinging my face as shame settled down upon me. Thread pushed my fringe back and wiped my tears away, his face worried. "It's okay, we're safe here, it's alright now," He pressed a kiss against my forehead and I tried to weep quietly, but it was getting more and more difficult. "B-but B-Barney… H-he's going to be s-s-so angry w-with me…" I knew Barney would be hurt by my actions, but I was starting to find Thread was keeping my head level, keeping me alive, and somewhat keeping me sane. Thread hushed me, rocking me like a crying baby, his hand still in my hair, gently untangling the knots I had acquired.

"He won't be mad, he'll understand," He soothed, my tears starting to slow, even though I was still sobbing into his chest. "You're the person everyone likes, because you're sweet and peaceful, and you don't want to hurt anyone. But you're scared, and I'm scared, and this is what scared children do," He put his head down against mine. "They put us in this arena, to act on our natural urges, and my natural urge to make you feel safe. I've seen the way Barney cared for you when you were scared back in 8. I'm just doing his job for him, because he can't look after you right now," This made me feel a lot better, but my heart still panged painfully. Then I remembered the other pain I was feeling.

"M-my shoulder," I managed to whisper in an almost clear voice. Thread jumped to its attention straight away, unzipping my jacket and tossing it to the side carelessly. My wound was a lot worse than it was this morning, and we had nothing else to bandage it with. Thread had double checked both bags after washing it down with some of my water, screwing his face up in frustration. He cursed under his breath as he searched around for something that could be used as a makeshift bandage. Now that I had remembered it, the pain surged through me in sharp jolts, and I had to lean against the wall to prevent passing out. It had turned from red to purple, and it looked as if it was becoming infected. I had never had an injury so bad before, the look of it was almost overwhelming.

"I-I can't find anything," Thread said after going over all of our options. Blood continued to drip down my arm, and my eyes widened at all the red. "A-am I going to die?" I never imagined a cut would kill me, but if we didn't have anything clean to wrap it up with soon, I can't imagine living for much longer. Thread knelt beside me and took my hand. "No, don't be stupid, I'm not going to let you die just like that," His eyes flickered back and forth down my arm, but he didn't seem to have any ideas. That's when I heard a small chiming, almost like little bells. Our heads turned sharply, scared that someone had found us, until we both recognized the noise. It was a small silver parachute. A sponsor gift.

Thread yanked it out of the air, and pulled out the small container inside, screwing off the lid quickly. He let out a relieved noise, almost like a laugh, and I saw clean white bandages in his hands. Someone out there was saving my life. Thread handed me the note and grinned.

**Stay alive, Teddy**

**-R**

"Ridge, thank you," I murmured, letting a tear roll down my cheek. "Let's get you all fixed up, " Thread said, his face still beaming. It was our first sponsor gift, and without it, I would be dead within a day or so with blood poisoning. We were both ecstatic. Before long, Thread had wound my arm up tightly, holding the blood back, my shoulder already starting to feel better from the fresh cotton bandages. He tucked the remains into his bag for later. My bloody arm was washed down, and Thread headed up to the nearby water source to refill our bottles.

After some time, I felt the pain decreasing and even the colour of the skin around the gash seemed to be getting better. I was wondering who had sponsored me, who wanted to see me win. All I could think of was home, but I knew they wouldn't have had enough money to sponsor me with something like this. The curiosity kept me thinking for some time, before I just gave up. Thread was beside me, with a small handful of little pink berries, collected from a nearby tree. They tasted awful, but it was something to put in our stomachs, so I didn't mind. The night fell on us quickly, and it just seemed to be getting colder and colder. We had missed the Anthem last night, both of us sleeping through it, which was a big mistake, because we didn't know who was alive and who was dead, except for the girl from 10 and the girl from 11. We didn't know if anyone else died during that night.

The symbol was in the sky, bright and glaring, the music loud. Only two faces flashed tonight, Tilly, the girl from 2, and the tall boy from 10. Tilly's face was etched into my mind after that. I wondered how she had died. I was actually surprised she had even lasted 3 nights. The tributes were going down rather quickly this year. She was so young though, I felt so awful thinking about her. On the segment after the Reaping's, they announced that District 2's citizens thought she might learn to "toughen up" if she was placed in the Games. She must have done something very against the ideals of District 2 for them to willingly throw a weak 14 year old girl into the games to die.

We guessed that if the two girls from yesterday were the only ones yesterday to die, there were only nine of us left. Me and Thread, the Careers, Shine, Silver and Jedrek, the girl from 4, Limiter, the boy from 3, and the Goldies. Our biggest concerns by far are the Careers, but the Goldies also posed a threat. They worked together as well, and I saw them get in and out of the Cornucopia at the bloodbath without engaging the Careers. It was starting to look a little bleak now. I saw Thread staring at me out of the corner of my eye, breaking my concentration on the other tributes. I caught his eyes and he smiled. "What's that necklace?"

I looked down, noticing the silvery heart. I unclipped it and handed it to him so he could have a better look. "It's my token. Barney got it for my birthday, and then he proposed to me… It's got a picture of him and Isaac inside, see?" I opened the heart and showed him, and he smiled, though his expression was a little sad. Maybe he was thinking about his family. I felt a little guilty, so I took it from his hands with a gentle squeeze, and pulled it back around my neck, doing up the tiny clips. "My token is a photo of my father," He finally said. "I take it with me everywhere, even though it's nearly torn in half," He reached into his jacket pocked, and searched around for it. His dark eyes widened in shock as he pulled up nothing, just the lining of the jacket. He was on his feet in seconds, checking the area we were in, checking the bags, up by the river, with the most panicked look on his face. "I need to go back and find it," He declared. I shook my head. "No, Thread, it's too dark, you need to wait until tomorrow," I knew deep down turning back was the worst idea, and that he could end up dead, but if I lost my locket, I'd be doing the same thing.

He paced, almost angrily, but nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll get it first thing," He then turns to me. "Let's just sleep, I don't want to think about this right now," I nodded and we huddled together for warmth once more, the blanket tucked around both our shoulders. Sleep seemed to come very quickly for the both of us, because I don't remember the swapping of words or kisses. I couldn't tell what time it was when I awoke, but it seemed to be late afternoon. This worried me greatly. Thread was missing again. It couldn't have taken more than an hour to get back to the rose gardens, and Thread wasn't the type to sleep in. The sky was a little cloudy, so I couldn't be certain, but the birds were singing afternoon songs. They stopped suddenly when a cannon sounded.

Without even thinking, I grabbed my pack and I scaled the black rocks, my face filled with panic. "THREAD!" My voice echoed through the trees, and bounced off the rocks, saying his name at least four times. My heart pounded violently, and just as I was about to yell again, I saw a figure running towards me. I felt instant relief, until I saw who it was. A quiver of silver arrows gleamed from his back as he charged at me, his face twisted in a demented grin. A bow clenched tightly in his massive hands.

It was Silver.


	9. Arrow

**I've reached over 200 views, oh my god, you are all so wonderful! ;_;**

**I want to say thank you to didi28 for the review, your kind words mean so much!  
**

**WARNING: this chapter contain very adult themes, such a violence and sexual assault, do NOT read if this makes you uncomfortable!  
**

* * *

"Found you!" He cackled, gaining distance on me quickly. I nearly slipped on the rocks in my escape, but managed to keep balance, running towards a tree with low hanging branches. If I could out climb him, maybe I'd be alright. Pulling myself up the rough bark of the tree, I climbed as fast as my legs could handle, manoeuvring the branches easily in my panic. "Come back here! I just wanna have some fun!" He was climbing after me, but there was no way the branches would support his weight. I heard one of them crack, and I saw him fall to the floor, very close to the rocks. His face was full of rage, and I didn't predict what happened next.

My scream filled the air as an arrow lodged itself in my calf, the shock of the attack leaving me unable to think for a moment, forgetting to grab the next branch. I fell down the tree, the arrow catching on a branch and tearing my leg, but coming loose in the process. The pain of hitting the ground was nothing in comparison to my bleeding, mutilated leg. I clenched my teeth as I tried to keep my vision straight, but everything blurred around me, my head spinning with a throb. I felt a hand grab my hair and drag me towards the river that was surrounded by those huge rocks. Silver was leaning over the top of me, his light eyes gleaming at the fear that must have been on my face.

"Oh Teddy, I've been looking for you everywhere," He purred, lifting my head up, smacking it down onto the black surface of the rock. Stars flashed before my eyes and I swear I nearly passed out. I could feel my hair becoming wet with blood from the collision. "P-p-please-" His hand made its way to my throat quickly, my words coming out as whines. My breaths came out dragging, and this seemed to excite the huge boy on top of me. His mouth curled up into a fierce smirk. "What's that? Do you want to die?" I tried to nod my head, but it made me violently dizzy. He laughed in return at my pathetic attempt to change his mind.

"I like girls like you. All the girls at home are blonde and fancy and selfish, but you-" He lowered his head and took in my scent, his hand still around my throat, choking whimpers out of me. "-you are so innocent and selfless. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to break you into pieces," I did my best to struggle against him as he grabbed the waistline of my pants, hoisting them down, his breathing getting more and more shallow. I screamed Thread's name into the air, praying he wasn't dead, that he'd come and save me before I was violated and killed by this psychotic boy.

I heard a zipping noise, and then it happened.

I choked down my tears and screams and I trembled before Silver as he took my virginity from me. My struggling ceased as he claimed me, his thrusts breaking me down, his expression sickening. I whined in pain as he spread my legs further with his body, his grip tightening around my neck, my vision swimming with the colour red and my own tears. I wanted to die. My greatest nightmare was real now, this boy, whom I feared from the moment he laid his eyes on me, was violently stealing my innocence from me, in front of the entire of Panem.

I wasn't sure how long I had been there, against the rock bleeding and violated, the only noises escaping me were sobs and whimpers, my eyes shut tightly, trying to block it out, to wait for my release, to wait for my death. I could feel it coming as Silver's fingers dug deeply against my wind pipe, his movements becoming more rapid. The end was near. I could see white starting to overtake the darkness behind my closed eyes, and I waited. But then I felt Silver's presence leave my body, and I opened my eyes. And there was Thread.

I rolled to the side and pulled my pants up, wincing, seeing Silver doing the same thing. No one was moving. Thread had a huge knife in his hand, the same one he used against the girl from 10. His face held a look of absolute poisonous hate towards the boy from District 1, who stared back at him, with nothing but arrows strapped to his back. "Teddy, you need to go," Thread spoke clearly, his eyes never wavering from Silver's once. I was paralyzed with shock, not being able to move, only able to gape and stare back at him. His eyes lost their darkness and he stared me down with a fearful expression. That was Silver's chance.

The boys were on the ground suddenly, grunting and shouting as they fought of the knife, Silver's laugher cutting through the trees as he wrestled it from Thread's hands, Thread throwing his head back in agony as the knife slid through his stomach, and then again, and again. I trembled as I watched on, and I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I could only watch as Silver killed Thread brutally. I saw Thread's almost lifeless body, his chest moving slowly, the ground soaked with blood and shreds of fabric. I saw the photo Thread had gone to retrieve, tucked away in his pocket, and I wailed.

Silver made his way over to his bow, also bleeding, with a huge wound in his neck. Thread must have got him before the knife was wrestled out of his hands. Silver would be dead soon, he would bleed out. He seemed to realize this too. Grabbing his bow, he gave a weak laugh. "I'll kill both of you... You'll both die b-before me!" Drawing back an arrow, it flew, hitting Thread right in the heart. Thread stopped breathing. He was gone. Silver was just about to pull another arrow out of his quiver, until he was pushed down. I was scooped off the floor, crying out from the pain, sobbing as a cannon sounded. Then another. Thread and Silver were dead.

All I remember after that is sobbing for hours, feeling dirty and broken, and endless pain, both outside and inside. I couldn't face the fact that Thread was dead, even though I saw with my own eyes. I saw the way the knife left him in pain, the way the arrow stopped his heart. Thread died for me. He protected me. Thread gave his life for me, and I couldn't even move when he told me to run. If I had run, maybe he would have followed, and he'd be okay. Maybe he would still be alive…

"It's not your fault," I didn't really take note of my surroundings, not caring at the time I was put on the grass. It was night time now, and I was behind a large brick wall. There was a small fire going. I glanced up at the person who spoke through my puffy red eyes. It was Limiter, the boy from 3. He had his arms folded and was leaning on the wall, staring up at the sky. "You need to calm down, otherwise you'll end up dead as well," I felt rage surge through me, and I was on my feet quickly, my hands on his jacket, slamming him against the wall. "Don't tell me to calm down, he was my friend! We promised to look after each other, and I let him die!" I couldn't even cry because of how angry I was. He just stared back at me, and then I remembered that he had lost his District partner as well.

I apologised quietly, and sat on the floor again, cradling myself, my arms around my knees. I saw that my leg had been bandaged up, and I thanked Limiter. "It's alright. I'm sorry about what happened to you and your friend. I wish I was there earlier," I gave him a half-hearted shrug, and just sat there, saying nothing, doing nothing. I wished I had died instead. Limiter offered me some food, but I turned it down. I wasn't hungry in the slightest. After a long period of silence, Limiter coughed. "I'm just gonna go get some more kindling,"

We didn't need any, but I realized the anthem would soon be playing, and Thread's face would be in the sky. He was giving me some time alone. The Capitol symbol beamed in white light, and I watched it with a hate I had never felt before. I hated the Capitol. Silver's face flashes first, and I have to turn away, his face making me tremble, knowing he will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my days. It seems the girl from 4 has also died today, but I didn't care. It was when they flashed Thread's face that my heart stopped. That handsome, surly boy from District 8, whom all the girls loved, but were so intimidated by. His eyes were dark and warm, and his messy hair was perfect in the picture in the sky. I remembered the feeling of his lips against mine, how sweet he was, and soft, and I thought maybe he loved me, and maybe, I was supposed to love him back.

I woke to the sight of Limiter packing up the small campsite, ready to move on to another area. No doubt the last remaining members of the Careers would be coming to avenge their team mate. I pulled myself off the floor without a sound, packing all my belongings away, getting ready to trudge on to a new hiding place. My leg shook with every movement, and putting pressure on it for more than 5 minutes required a long break. Limiter offered a hand, but I turned it down. I told him to just go on without me, but he shook his head and continued to wait for me.

It was nice having him as company, considering everything. He didn't pity me, or make me feel bad for being weak; he just stuck around without a word, replying to my silence with his. He didn't ask me if I was alright, or if I needed any food or water. I was very grateful.

We stopped for another break after a surprising half hour of me limping beside him, leaning on a stick I had found on the floor, pausing by a small creek to refill drink bottles and so I could wash down my wound. My neck still ached, though not as much as my leg, which was still bleeding. The gash in my calf looked horrible, like chunks of flesh had been taken out of it. I redressed the red mess and we continued on, still silently, following the flow of the water. I started to recognise the area. Limiter was taking us back the way we had come.

The black rocks shone from the sun, and the blood was still fresh against the glossy darkness of them. There was blood on a few leaves, and I saw the tree I had climbed in my haste, some parts of its branches red. I noticed Limiter's body seemed tense, like he was wondering if I would notice where we were. And I did. The emotion behind this place was overwhelming, and although it didn't draw any tears to my eyes, it did bring up something else. I stumbled to the edge of the rocks, and vomited over the side, my throat burning around the bruises Silver's hands had left. I heaved again, coughing up only water, before rolling to the side in pain.

Limiter helped me up, carrying me from the edge, and I was too out of it to complain. His pace quickened and before long, the black rocks were out of sight. The harsh forest lead into soft green trees and mossy floors, exactly where I imagined fairies might live. But no fairy would ever live in such a horrible, violent place. When I felt my stomach and mind start to settle, I asked to be put down, so I could continue walking myself. Limiter gave me back my stick, and I trudged behind him, trying my best to keep up. We didn't know where we were going, what we were doing, but all that mattered right now was to keep moving.

Before long we came across an old mossy green bridge, which was over what must have once been a river or stream of some kind. Limiter decided setting up here was a good idea, since it was down in a ditch and out of the way. The bridge was quite thick as well, so it did provide good cover. But I couldn't really care less anymore. Every hour I could feel I was getting worse. I could hear my body and my mind calling out to death, wanting to give in. I wanted to die so badly. I've lost so much blood, I can hardly move, I've lost Thread, there is no way I can win anyways.

Limiter had just sat down and had a sip from his bottle when he started to talk. He must have seen the look on my face, because he seemed to be trying to draw me back to the things that should be keeping me motivated to live. He asked about Barney, about what our wedding will be like, he asked about my family, about Isaac. He spoke of how strong and brave Thread was, and how he knows no one should live more than me. He was trying to make me feel better, but it just made me sick. I lay on the floor, listening to him talk about himself now, it didn't seem to end. I droned out a little, hearing names and words slip into blurred sentences, like Asey, and school, something confusing about computers and Firewire. Firewire seemed to be his sister.

It was a little calming, just lying on the damp green moss, listening to Limiter mumble on and on. I felt bad for not paying attention to him properly, but he seemed to understand where my mind was at right now. I closed my eyes and I could feel life draining out of me every second, sinking into the ground. There were only six of us left, and within the next two days, I'd surely be dead, whether it is from murder or my injuries. I used to feel scared about that thought, but I felt nothing. I wanted to feel guilty for feeling nothing, but I just couldn't. My emotions seemed to have disappeared with Thread when he died. Maybe he had taken what was left of my sanity with him to the grave.

Limiter eventually suggested looking around for other tributes to dispose of, but I shut the idea down quickly. "It's them or us," He reasoned, but I just shook my head slowly. "I'll never kill anyone," Limiter paused, and then shuffled his way to my side. "You'll be the first winner to not kill then, that will be a huge surprise," I could feel rage boil up inside of my body, coursing through me like poison. "Why does everyone have this idea that I'll be the victor?" I snapped angrily, my hands clenched into fists. "It's me against the strongest players in the game, even if I wanted to kill anyone, I wouldn't be able to! Why is everyone trying to keep me alive?"

Limiter shifted his gaze and looked up at the underside of the bridge. "You deserve to go home and live happily," He finally uttered. I lost it. Within seconds I had thrown myself at him, straddling his waist, aching but not caring at this point. I swung my arm down weakly, hitting the surprised looking boy in the face. I didn't damage him, but he was very startled. He grabbed my arms quickly, and held them so I couldn't move. "Let me go!" I yelled, my body still pumping from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"Why are you angry? Can't you see why you deserve it?"

"No, I can't! Why me? I'm not any different from you, or those other people, or Thread! Thread deserves to go home more than anyone in this stupid game, and he can't because he's dead! I should be dead as well, but you are all keeping me alive!"

His dark eyes flashed, like I had uncovered something I wasn't supposed to. I struggled against his grip on me. "What if I wanted to die now, huh? What if I decided I didn't want to go home like this?" He pulled me towards him, whispering quickly and softly, so much so that I only just managed to salvage what he said.

"If you win, you have the power to undo the Capitol's work. You could start a rebellion,"

My eyes widened, staring into his. There was no way the cameras caught that, but still…. The thought was frightening. Had this been decided before hand? Or was it just some realization people had decided to come to after seeing me in the arena? If I won, could I really incite another rebellion?

The night was falling on us fast, and I was still in shock by Limiter's declaration. I put his words aside after an hour of thinking on it, but I came to the conclusion he was just saying something to push me on. There was no way someone like me could lead, or even start, a rebellion against the Capitol. The Dark Days were still fresh in the minds of the people; they wouldn't willingly start something again because of my decisions in the arena… would they?


	10. Unstable

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone got awesome presents and spent some nice time together with their families! 3**

**My Christmas present is hitting 300 views, you are all so awesome! 3  
**

* * *

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps nearing the bridge. Limiter dragged me beside him quickly against the darkest wall of the underside of the bridge. My heart started to fasten its pace, but my mind was telling me it was okay to die here, if they found us. The people had gained on the bridge, making their way over it. It was just when they stopped at the top that I realized it was Shine and Jedrek, and they were not happy. It was clear the tension was high between the two of them.

"This is pathetic, where is everyone hiding?" That shrill voice was Shine's, and she sounded very agitated. I could just imagine her perfect nose crumpled up in a dark scowl, her sapphire eyes gleaming viciously. Jedrek was silent. There was a pause in the air, and I could see Limiter looking around for the best exit. He started to crawl towards the other side of the bridge, when the sound of scuffling footsteps and a slight shriek froze him in his efforts. It seemed as if Shine had tried to attack Jedrek, because she was begging him to let go of her.

"That was the stupidest thing you've done yet," The dark, gravelly voice of the District 2 boy came from above us, and then there was a loud crack. Shine's body startled us as it fell from the bridge, smacking on the ground suddenly. Her eyes were lifeless, and they were staring right through me. I felt myself shake involuntarily, and I was frozen by her face, twisted in her death. Her cannon sounded. I shuffled back, mainly to get near Limiter, for some form of support, but he was gone. I heard more footsteps, quickened ones, and I knew what he was doing. He was going to take Jedrek on.

I got up quickly, my mind urging to me escape, scaling the side of the ditch, leaving behind my belongings in my haste. I turned my head sharply, just in time to see a sword make its way through Limiter's body, his cry hitting me like an arrow to the heart. Jedrek's head turned towards me, and I realized I was screaming. His almost black eyes watched me, and I didn't wait around. My legs powered me as fast as I could, stumbling and nearly falling multiple times as I charged onwards. I waited for Jedrek to gain his distance on me, but I realized he hadn't followed me. He didn't chase me. The cannon for Limiter went off loudly.

Somehow I ended back up in the place I had first found, the field with the willow trees and the lake. I hobbled over to the lake, avoiding the purple flowers once more. I could always use them to kill myself, I could, but… that would be a horrible way to die. I was starting to wish I'd remembered to grab my bag, because I could have easily hung myself in one of these trees instead. It was as I was washing down my leg carefully that I heard something. It started off softly, but got increasingly louder, flooding my mind with the sound of Thread's voice. My head jerked around, trying to find him, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

His voice was calling out to me, I swear. The words were hard to make out at first, but the more I listened, the clearer it was becoming. He was asking me to come to the tree. I looked around to the tree, but still…. No one. I felt like I was going mad. I knew Thread was dead, I had watched him die, but this…. His voice…

I took my time, getting up slowly, following his voice to the tree that I hid in my first night, opening the strands of leaves, hoping to find him there. Of course he wasn't there, but I felt like I could feel him around. I felt like he was touching me, beckoning me. Then I realized it wasn't him speaking, but it was myself. I was singing. I was singing about the Hanging Tree.

**Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.**

**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

**Are you, are you**  
**Coming to the tree**  
**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.**

**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

**Are you, are you**  
**Coming to the tree**  
**Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.**

**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

**Are you, are you**  
**Coming to the tree**  
**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**

**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**

I hadn't sung that song in years, because it was incredibly depressing, and I suppose it reminded people of the Dark Days, where many people were hung in District 8. My mother once told me her uncle was part of the rebellion, and he was hanged publicly. People in District 8 are touchy on the subject, so when I started singing it while working, I was quickly corrected.

I was worried at the fact that I couldn't even tell whether it was me or someone else singing, my sanity was the last thing I had left to lose, and I was clinging to it with every ounce of my soul. Still, I could still feel that strange presence around me, and I knew I was going insane. Soon, the names and faces flashed in the sky, but I didn't watch. There were four of us left now. My stomach growled fiercely, but I didn't want to eat. My body trembled from the cold as I sat in the tree, shivering, my breath coming out as white puffs of air.

I didn't sleep at all, my eyes wide and staring, listening to the sounds of the night, the soft rustles of the leaves, the night birds cooing at each other. My eyes were heavy, and I knew they must have looked very dark underneath, but no matter what I did, I couldn't sleep. I was probably taking on the appearance of an insane person, my hair mattered and knotty, and my eyes baggy and crazed, singing to myself, thinking I could see Thread. I wondered if my home had given up on me yet, if they were watching, waiting for me to die. I was hoping I might freeze during the night, but I wasn't so lucky.

I lay still in the tree for what seemed like days, but I knew it was only the next day and probably around mid-afternoon. The sky was starting to tinge with yellow and oranges as the day sped past. They were probably trying to end it quickly. They wanted the games to be over now. My thoughts were interrupted by a cannon, shocking me into jumping down quickly from the tree to escape. I found it strange how my entire being wanted death, but I suppose I was honestly still afraid of it.

As I exited the tree, I saw someone emerge on the other side of the river, sword in hand. I took off before Jedrek could spot me, my lungs aching as I pushed myself to continue on. I stumbled into a field I hadn't seen yet, a field filled with red poppy flowers, flowers that are very high in demand to embroider. I tripped a rock while cutting across it, falling into a patch of the sweet smelling flowers, hearing a triumphant yell. My head snapped in the direction, and a bloody bronzed boy ran at me, his spear, dark with fresh blood aimed at me. He must have killed his district partner.

I felt my body tense, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Before my eyes, Jedrek's sword swung almost in slow motion, taking off the Goldie's throwing arm, watching him fall in agony. He took the spear from the ground, and skewered the Goldie right through the chest against the floor with both hands, the wooden pole sinking at least a meter into the dirt. The boy's cannon signalled his end, and Jedrek turned to me, picking up his sword menacingly.

He approached me slowly, his eyes dead set on mine, and I tried to cry out, but my throat was closed up. Jedrek killed quickly though, so I was sure I wouldn't be in pain for long. He stopped a few feet from me, his dark stare breaking through my mind, tearing me apart inside with fear. I could sense the sun starting to go down slowly. They knew this was it. They were about to have their victor. The red of the setting sun made Jedrek look almost demonic. The tension between us as he stared at me started to hurt my chest, my panic setting in painfully. What was he waiting for?

"Aren't you even going to try?"


	11. Bear

**Hello everyone! Here is the latest chapters, I'll be uploading two today! I hope you enjoy 3**

* * *

"Aren't you even going to try?"

He was talking, his voice sounding less confident than his usual tone. I pulled a confused face at him, before realizing. He wanted a memorable fight. He wanted to take me down in the most riveting way possible. I shook my head shakily at him. "I-I d-don't have any w-weapons… I d-don't want to f-fight," The look on his face was indescribable; the only word that I could call to mind for it was disbelief. He looked somewhat impressed. Actually, looking at the circumstances, I was pretty impressed myself.

I saw his hand grip on his sword, and I screwed my eyes shut, hunching down into the flowers, waiting for my life to end. Instead, something landed at my feet. It was Jedrek's sword. He nodded at me. He must have really wanted this to be amazing, to take me on with his hands while I held his weapon. I shook my head and kicked it away. "I d-don't want to fight," He grabbed it and pulled me to my feet, putting the sword between my sweaty palms.

"I want you to kill me," He spoke firmly.

My mouth dropped open and I backed up, throwing the sword down. "I am not going to kill you," I spoke as calmly as I could manage, my body shaking. I felt so confused, like I was being played. My current mental stability was making me doubt what was real and what was happening in my head. He gave me a slightly angry look.

"Don't you want to go home?" The words hit me like a slap to the face, and I thought of home. I thought of my brother, who I'd worry about so much more every year, I thought of Barney, and how I would never be able to be with him the same as before, how I wouldn't be able to kiss him without thinking of Thread.

I'd be alive, while someone like Thread died. I would have to watch as they shipped him home in a wooden box, to be put in the dirty polluted earth of the District 8 cemetery. I would feel broken and scared my whole life. I knew I would miss everyone, and I'd let down so many people, but I knew the best choice was to die today. I can't go home as this person. I wasn't the Teddy Halrow that entered the games. Everything that happened to me was Teddy's greatest fears, and the only thing I could do for her now, even if I had to keep her from going home, was to keep my promise of not killing anyone.

"I can't go h-home. Not like this," I saw pity shift across his expression, and he took in a deep breath. "You are the one I didn't want to kill, Teddy," His jaw stiffened, and in the dying sunlight, I saw a tear leave his eye.

"You should never have been chosen for this,"

I shook away his words, feeling tears sting my eyes, something I hadn't felt since Thread died. I held my arms out, and advanced forward. I saw his hand shake as he raised his sword arm slightly, getting ready to push it through me like the countless others that had the misfortune of meeting this boy from District 2.

That's when a soft noise rang out, and shimmering downward, there was a silver parachute. We shared extremely shocked looks at each other. Sending in a sponsor gift so late into the games must have cost an incredible amount of money. At first I thought it was for Jedrek, but it skimmed past him, landing at my feet. I had no idea what was inside. Did someone send me a weapon? I hoped they hadn't, because I knew I wasn't going to allow myself to leave this arena. Their money would have been completely wasted.

"Open it," Jedrek spoke, his eyes watching it curiously. I scooped it off the floor, finding that it was a rather big parcel in comparison to the bandages. I unscrewed the lid and what was inside pulled wails out of me. It was a teddy bear. It was a teddy bear, the ones made by Barney, the expensive ones they send out to the Capitol. In its hands, it was holding a spool of dark thread. I picked up the fallen note from the grass with trembling hands, almost blinded by my watery eyes. I had to wipe away my tears to read the words, but I almost wished I hadn't.

**You can sleep now. **

**8**

I sobbed heavily, falling forward, Jedrek leaping towards me to catch me. His arms were warm and comforting, and he held me as I cried into his jacket, clutching the bear with all my might. "A bear… why?" He questioned. I didn't know if people in District 2 ever got teddy bears, because they were all rumoured to be brave, but I didn't feel strong enough to explain it properly. I took a few deep breaths, readying myself for what was going to be my death. I was now prepared completely to join Thread in the graveyard in 8.

"W-when I was a little girl, I u-used to have terrible nightmares, and my Father saved all his money to b-buy me a teddy bear. He told me that if I had one with me, i-it…. It would protect me in my sleep," Jedrek's embrace tightened a little, and I knew he knew. "I'm so tired…." I whispered to him. I could feel his tears falling into my hair as he cried. "P-please…"

A sharp pain burned through me, and I glanced down, Jedrek's hand on his sword, his sword through my stomach. My grip broke on the bear, and I took a last breath. His eyes flicked back and forth across my face as he lowered me to the ground. The colour of the flowers started to engulf my vision, and then everything was red. I thought I could hear someone calling to me, but I wasn't sure. I felt my chest heave once, and then I couldn't see anymore. The blackness took me over, and then I was gone.

I was finally going home.


	12. District 8

**District 8**

The whole district had gathered to the town center to watch the Games, because they all knew the end was coming. There were only 4 tributes left after that boy from 3 had died, and we still had a tribute in the running for victor. But she was more than that. Teddy Halrow, the girl I was to marry, she still had a chance at coming back to me. It was horrible, watching the things that people did to her, knowing I couldn't save her, knowing she could die at any moment. I tried hard to remain calm and a bit positive, because Isaac could barely stand it. I sent him away every time she came on the screen.

He cried every night, and their mother, she was fading away day by day. She didn't come out to watch, she didn't work, she only stayed in her room and moaned with sorrow. No one here expected Teddy to live, but she was surprising everyone. We all saw her pain and her fear, yet she never once wavered from her promises and her morals. She never hurt anyone. And here she was, in the top 4.

People always watched my reactions when they featured her, which was quite a lot. It seems she was a Capitol favourite; the commentary about her was so in depth, it was almost disturbing. They giggled over her and that other boy, Thread, and they thought it was almost hilarious how she started to lose her mind when he died. I won't even think about what they said when she was raped. No one, least of all Teddy, deserves to be teased while in such a place.

They called her the Teddy Bear from District 8, and though that's what everyone calls her at home anyways, it makes me so angry when they say it. Like that's all she is. Just a toy in their demented toy box. They say how lucky she is, to have survived this long. They laugh when Silver finds her. He was also a popular tribute; people were placing bets on what would happen to her when and if she was found.

It's now that has everyone glued to the screen. They show Teddy in a tree, wide eyed and frightened, trying to sing herself back to sanity. Her body hung in the branched limply, and her wounds made her twitch every time a leaf brushed over them. She looked more terrified then I had ever seen her, and I was so scared of what would happen. Isaac sat by my side, holding my hand tightly, his eyes never leaving the screen. Everyone in the square was dead silent, and I could feel eyes on the back of my head.

The morning came, and I had to be roused awake in my chair by Isaac. Teddy was still in the tree, her expression vacant and the light in her eyes gone. Her body shook as a cannon fired, and she almost threw herself from the tree to escape. They showed what caused the cannon, the two bronze tributes from 9 fighting each other. He had attacked her and she cried out in shock, and then he hit her across the face with the blade on the spear, splitting her cheek open. The wooden pole was charged through her throat as soon as she managed to stab him in his side with a knife. Teddy's chances were looking slim now.

The camera followed the injured boy into a field, who laughed gleefully as Teddy fell in the distance. The boy from 2 was behind him, and he didn't even seem to notice until he tried to spear Teddy, his arm cut clean off with the sharp sword, before being speared through the chest. Teddy's face spoke of horrors unimaginable, her blue eyes becoming larger at the scene before her.

She had the same reaction when anyone died, this was also mentioned mockingly. "You think she'd be used to it now!" They laughed, not understanding what it must be like for someone to die right before your eyes. Teddy was a soft person, and her heart couldn't take this much shock. Every time this happened, I could see her heart break more and more. The room went still as the District 2 boy advanced at her, his sword ready to kill. Isaac sobbed into his hands, and my whole body trembled, watching her, defenceless and frightened, and now all alone with this monster of a person. Jedrek has killed the most people in these Games.

We all watched him with a sick obsession, his skill and attitude for killing was almost too much to believe. This boy, Jedrek, from District 2, had obviously trained his whole life for this. His expression never changed, and he killed brutally and swiftly. The slightest hint of anger from him incurred in someone's death. He killed in the bloodbath like it was a sport, and you could see him restraining himself from taking out the other Careers when they tagged along behind him. His eyes were cold, his glare vicious; he was hardly human.

So everyone gasped in surprise when he threw his sword down, asking Teddy to kill him instead. My heart pounded painfully, I could hear it in my head, blood rushing through my body. This was it. She was going to kill him and come back home. But I knew from her face, that that was not what was going to happen. He even put the sword between her hands, his expression urging her, but Teddy was not going to do it. Her face was streaked with blood and dirt, but her eyes stood out wide against it, shockingly blue. She told him she wasn't going to kill him.

"W-what is she doing?" Isaac asked, his voice trembling with confusion. I let go of him, sprinting to the Justice Building, tearing my eyes from the screen painfully. When I got there, the mayor knew exactly why I was there, and he made the call we had arranged on the day of the Reaping. I collected money from everyone who knew Teddy that day, just in case the time came and she needed something important. That time was now.

As soon as I was back in the town square, I knew I had got to the Mayor just in time. Jedrek's hand was tight around the sword, ready to kill her like the others that had been before it. Teddy had her arms held out, ready for it. I knew she wanted to die. I felt Isaac grab me, his face wet with tears. "S-she s-said she can't c-come home to us," He was so young, but he probably knew it too. Teddy would never be the same if she came back home. She would break down entirely.

I pulled my glance from him to the screen, where a chiming noise was heard. Jedrek and Teddy stared at each other, the parachute landing at her feet. Everyone around me murmured, and some even started crying. They all knew. This was the only way we could say goodbye to her. To the caring gentle girl who always had a smile. To the girl who lost everything but her heart. She hadn't cried since the Carnam boy died, but when she pulled out the bear with the thread, and read the note, she cried like I had never seen her. Her body fell, and she was caught by Jedrek, who seemed very confused and had an almost hurt expression. This was his first sign of weakness in the entire games.

I let tears fall as Teddy explained why a teddy bear exists. She hadn't spoken of her father to me before, not since he died, but he was obviously held dear to her. She begged him for release, and while he still held her in his arms, he drove the sword through her. I pulled Isaac into me, averting his eyes from the screen, but his cries were heard by all. I watched as Teddy's head fell back, her arms hanging as Jedrek lowered her slowly to the ground, pulling his sword from her still body.

Everyone was silent as we watched. He was supposed to leave, so the hovercraft could collect her, and then take him away, but he stayed with her. He pushed the hair from her face, closed her eyes, and zipped her jacket up, hiding the wound. He took the bear, and sat it beside her head, closing his eyes, breathing deeply. When they opened, he no longer looked angry or frightening. He actually looked frightened himself. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered, kissing her forehead, his hands trembling as he touched her face. I couldn't help but wipe away my own tears, seeing an act so compassionate from such a violent person.

I saw the reason Teddy was chosen now. The effect she had on the games was tremendous, even though she didn't win. Her kindness and love infected everyone around her. District 8 knew this, that she would not kill; she would not do what the Capitol demanded. This death, her death, was to be the small piece of hope that we could cling to against the Capitol. Her choice between humanity and survival would be inspirational. Teddy would be our symbol in the coming war.

Jedrek sat with her in the flowers for a long time, until they finally sent peacekeepers in to take them away, Jedrek silent as they lead him off into the hovercraft, his head bowed, still clutching the sword. They didn't even air Teddy being removed from the flowers. Just like that it was over. I felt strange, like it was all just make believe, that she was acting, and that now she would come home and we could all just carry on with our lives. But Isaac's reactions pulled me back into the reality of the situation, and I knew I'd see her soon, but she would be in a box, to be put in the ground.

I took Isaac away quickly, before they started the commentary. I'd seen her die once; I couldn't see it again. No one did. Everyone started to depart, not wanting to re-watch the Games. I took Isaac home to his mother, and I knew the air in the house would be too much to bear. He was still crying, but he was getting tired. I was tired too, but I knew I wouldn't be able to rest at all. I felt numb, overwhelmed by the loss of the girl who was to be my wife. Oh Teddy, it should never have been you…

The night at Teddy's house with her family was horrible and quiet, no one eating, or speaking, or hardly even looking at each other. Their mother had dead eyes, staring out the window, her mouth slightly agape as they replayed the Games on the television, her lips quivering each time they said Teddy's name. Isaac eventually holed himself up in his room, and I dared not follow him. His wails rang through the cold house, almost like a wounded animal. He eventually cried himself to sleep, because after a while, I could no longer hear him. I just sat with Dawn as she watched the Games, her eyes never moving. I tried to ignore it for a while, but I found myself watching the Capitol's chosen highlights of the Games with a grim expression.

They said one of the biggest moments in the game was the fight between District 1 and 8 after Thread appeared and saved Teddy. They called it a battle of love for her heart, which made me sick and angry. They spoke of her violation as if it was an act of passion and romance, and they spoke of her time with Thread as forbidden and tortured, like they were some broken pair of lovers who were destined to die together. When it happened in the Games, I couldn't deny the pain I felt, but I knew she was thinking of me, and that's all that mattered.

They laughed at her madness, thinking it was hilarious that she couldn't sleep, that she trembled constantly, that she sang to herself and never seemed to know where it was coming from. They cooed at her when she screamed out Thread's name over and over without realizing, speaking of their love that surpassed the barrier to the other world. Again, I was angry, but not at Thread, and not at Teddy. If they were ever in her place, they would never speak of such things so lightly. They played the finale over and over, telling all of Panem how Jedrek's softening at Teddy was all a trick, how he wanted the kill to be memorable, and since she refused to fight him, he had to make the situation one to sympathise with. The cold hearted killer from District 2, pretending to cry over the teddy bear from District 8.

"Bullshit," I muttered angrily, biting my fingernails in disgust. How dare they try and disguise what happened with lies. Jedrek did not plan that. No one did. If he wanted to kill her, he would have done it the first time he saw her, not the way it had ended up happening. I suppose the Capitol was starting to see what Teddy had done accidently through the games, the small burning spark she had given to anyone who opened their hearts to her. Even Teddy, who did nothing violent or fearsome, brought the Hunger Games monster to his knees beside her in tears.

The interview with the Victor would be showing soon, but I never got to watch it. The door fell down with a loud bang, and as soon as I heard footsteps, I yelled for Isaac to run. I don't know if he made it out. Gunshots fired, and Dawn was dead, her body on the floor, her face retaining her same dead expression she had while watching her only daughter die.

Pain shot through me as a bullet grazed my leg, and I fell to the floor, before feeling my arms being restrained behind me. They threw punches and hits at me silently, and I knew they'd be sent to kill me. Us. Because of what happened in the games. We would be the example of what happens to the families of those who break their system. I hoped Isaac was alright.

By the time they were about to pull the trigger on the gun at my head, I was bloodied and I could hardly breathe. But I didn't mind. This wouldn't stop what she had done; this would only make it stronger. I never got to see Teddy come home, but it didn't matter.

I was going to see her soon.


End file.
